


作

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, 离危今天离了吗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 14





	作

离婚是件非常麻烦的事，尤其是在找不到结婚证的时候。

「哎，金昇玟，你看见结婚证了吗？」李旻浩瘫在沙发上对着手机讲话，脚边是一堆刚刚翻出来的陈年破烂。他发的是语音消息，一条接一条。

「我把我家都翻遍了也没找到？难道还能是被猫吃了吗？」嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨里还特意重点强调了一下「我家」二字。

烦死了，离个婚这么烦。李旻浩盯着地上安逸趴着的三坨猫饼，慢慢陷入了毫无边际的思考。为什么离婚要用结婚证？为什么当时要结婚？为什么喜欢金昇玟？金昇玟怎么还不回我消息？金昇玟是不是在和谁约会？金昇玟还会爱上别的人吗？

金昇玟还会爱上别的人吗？

好像一颗小石子咚地坠入深海，波纹也不可见的，那样迅速而平静。出现过太多次了，这个念头。所以很平静地问自己，也很平静地回答着。

当然会啦。

和电视剧里的男主角不同，李旻浩并没有丝毫叹息的想法，只是盯着黑色的手机屏幕，微微皱着眉头。他只想快点结束这些麻烦事，回到原本的生活。他和金昇玟是极与极，天差地别的一对，本就不该遇见，不该把生活交付给对方践踏。但不论如何，自作自受也要给自己画个体面的句号，他到底是不想输得太难看。

消息提示音适时地响起，叮地一声解救了即将在思绪里溺死的人。但不是金昇玟的消息。这次李旻浩真的叹了一口气，大大方方地失望了。他走到角落捞起一只猫抱在怀里，然后重新跌回沙发里。手机划开，是朋友发来的消息：

「你和金玟就这么散啦？那结婚时候的份子钱你们可得挨家挨户地退，哥几个可够你们退一阵子的，你考虑考虑清楚啊？」

李旻浩嗤地笑了，把手机随便扔在一边，开始专心致志地玩猫。

最近收到不少消息，都是他和金昇玟的共同好友发来的。和刚刚的那位一样，大家好像都秉持着「宁拆十座庙，不破一桩婚」的陈旧原则，话里话外拐着弯地劝他。观众们大概只是想看一场执手偕老的好戏，情节最大，谁又在意演员呢？李旻浩自认自己既没有天赋，也没有真心，要演好这样一场戏，未免对他太过苛求。

「结婚那天你说要好好放起来。」终于等来了金昇玟的回复，却是这样一条不咸不淡的文字，李旻浩只觉得十分无语。都要离了，还提什么结婚那天，不知道的还以为爱得多深刻呢。

「不是说讨厌暧昧模糊的事吗？那怎么还不从我家搬出去啊？」语音里填了百分百的不耐烦，李旻浩决定做个彻头彻尾的混蛋，管他什么好聚好散，让彼此孽缘速速了结才是真。

「很快到家。一会说。」几乎是同时，金昇玟的消息闪现在眼前。

到家。到什么家啊，这是我家。李旻浩懒得再发消息跟人辩驳，随便地按着电视遥控器，在节目之间不停跳转。

睡意朦胧间，门口传来开锁的声音，皮鞋落在地板上的声音，大衣和衣架摩擦的声音。一切再熟悉不过。李旻浩睁开眼，愣了一会，又接着躺了回去。

「来啦？随便坐，别客气。」李旻浩就要这半生不熟的客气，满腔做作呼之欲出，谁听了都要呕上一呕。

偏偏金昇玟像没事人似的站在他面前，毫不介意地投来直视的目光。「结婚证在我这儿。」坦然地弯下腰，把头埋进李旻浩颈间，平稳而均匀地布下一呼一吸。「跟我做一次，做完就给你。」如果不是足够了解，李旻浩会以为这是一种挽留。他知道，金昇玟总要等价交换。

怀抱和谁契合，双膝为谁打开，一切好像都顺理成章。

李旻浩背对着金昇玟静静地伏着，前臂落在地上，十指大张，每个指尖都按进地毯里，腰身肆意坍塌着，弧线极致到了末尾，两条腿折起一个漂亮的角度。细碎的动作间，月光下蜿蜒出一座待攀的山峰。

「你记得你把它放在哪了吗？」一字一句，嵌着水汽，沿着脊背氤氲开来。

李旻浩没有回头看人，只是沉默着。男人的手扫过他腰间的凹陷，拇指边际刮擦出一片红痕。一次，两次，三次……手指在背上逐渐用力，李旻浩却好似不在意痛感，迎合着越伏越低，直到胸膛快要贴近地表，似乎他本就该如此。金昇玟握住他揉搓套弄，感受着他的不成曲调的轻哼。只动作了几下，李旻浩便在他手里硬了。感官总是比想法先行一步，总有人身陷火海，却不想挣扎。

「想起来了吗？」金昇玟指节一点一点没入，好似不经意地勾起又舒展，实是蓄谋已久的恣意。李旻浩开始叫出声来。不是短促的喘息，而是黏腻绵长的呻吟，一声压过一声。金昇玟知道他在做戏。装作痛快放荡的样子，其实是想分散注意，让人整颗心都押在他身上，再顾不上其他。「再快一点……好不好……」李旻浩忽然伸手向身后摸索着，还没抓到就脱力地垂了下去。

「想起来了吗？」金昇玟继续问着，感到指间渐渐被湿润包裹着，深入几分又浅浅抽出。李旻浩没应声，仍那样叫着，只是两条腿抖得愈发剧烈。他的腿不算瘦，肌肉结结实实勾勒出雕塑的韵味，映在起起伏伏的喘息声里，倒像是一句反讽。

「保险柜？」话音未落，些许陌生的痛感袭来，李旻浩咬了咬牙，恨自己没掷出最合适的答案。体内充实的痛楚愈演愈烈，时刻提醒着这场荒谬问答的未完待续。

「高估你了。」金昇玟拾起李旻浩的一只手腕，稍稍用力拉近腰间，带得人上身也倾斜着向后仰去，倏忽又松开，任凭重力跌落手掌，陷入地心。

「啊……放在你心里了？」李旻浩合上眼睛，笑意却愈发明显。与其分神去参加一场毫无胜算的竞赛，倒不如纵身跃入已知的惩罚，在火热的黑暗里透支一切。金昇玟自知要不到拼图的另一半，索性顺水推舟，反反复复撞击着顶点，让壁垒坍塌在长久而炽烈的沉寂里。

日落日升，时间里连只言片语也没剩下，只有烧灼殆尽的触感在逐渐抽离。情感不留痕迹，交媾却似栽种绝处的花，蔓延在肤色间，一枝一芽慢慢走向平淡。李旻浩和金昇玟并肩躺在地毯上，谁的目光都没了探究和洞察，谁也不再追问或尝试回答。

到底还是金昇玟，来得坦荡，走得也坦荡。留了张字条就算道别，连同李旻浩的所需也一并告知。「结婚那天，你把结婚证塞到地毯下面了。」说什么要在爱情的坟墓上做到天昏地暗，让这一纸文书也见识见识，什么叫激情，什么叫永久。

李旻浩掀起地毯的一角看过去——结婚证安静地躺在地板中央。地毯沉沉落下，像块不合时宜的幕布，附着在过于厚重的过去，竭尽全力，欲盖弥彰。

-完-


End file.
